Weddings with Weasleys
by LupinFan227
Summary: In the wake of Ministry arranged marriages, the Weasley’s have a busy week of nuptials, some happy and some not. But for one brother, his marriage is the chance to reclaim an unrequited love. (Complete)
1. Prologue

**Weddings with Weasleys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: This idea came from a Snape/Hermione challenge I've seen, but the idea was too good. So I've put it to my own use.

Summary: In the wake of Ministry arranged marriages, the Weasley's have a busy week of nuptials, some happy and some not. But for one brother, his marriage is the chance to reclaim an unrequited love.

* * *

Part One

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Go away."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Ugh, all right!" Hermione Granger yelled, throwing the covers off of her. She stomped to her window, opened it and let the owl flutter in, dropping her _Daily Prophet_. She quickly paid the bird before it flew off into the sunrise.

She carried the newspaper into her kitchen and threw it onto the table. She quickly made her morning tea before she sat down and opened the paper to the front page. Glancing at the headline, Hermione choked on her tea and dropped her cup onto the floor. Staring back at her the headline read:

"_Ministry of Magic Begins Marriages by Law."_

No sooner had she read this, than someone banged on Hermione's door. She dropped the paper in shock and hurried to open the door.

"Have you seen this?" Ginny Weasley yelled, waving her copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Yes, Ginny," Herimone said whilst rubbing her forehead. "I've just read the headline. Come on in. I was just about to replace my cup of tea."

"Don't bother reading it. I'll save you the time," Ginny said, sinking into a chair at the table.

Hermione sat two cups of tea on the table and sat across from her upstairs neighbor to listen to the saga.

Ginny sighed and began:

"Apparently, with all the pureblood families intermarrying over all these centuries, our blood's become dangerous. So our wonderful Ministry has passed a new law that will force all unmarried purebloods out of school and under age fifty to marry Muggleborns. The only stipulation is if someone's already engaged. In that case, they're exempt."

Hermione's mind raced. There were so many things she'd wanted to accomplish before she married. "How long do we have?" she asked hesitantly.

"The Ministry is sending out the 'randomly selected matches' by the end of the day tomorrow," Ginny said sarcastically, "And the couples have one month to marry. After that, they have one year to produce their first child."

"What?" Hermione yelled. "We have to produce children?" She blushed furiously. She'd never admit it, except under the effects of Veritaserum, but she was a virgin. In fact, in her entire lifetime, Hermione had only had two boyfriends- Viktor Krum in her fourth year of school and Blaise Zabini in her last year. Neither relationship had lasted very long.

"Yes," Ginny answered. "The couples have to produce at least one child."

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said, burying her face in her hands.

"It gets better," Ginny said. "If either party refuses the marriage, they could go to Azkaban. It's horrible!"

"When will we know who we've been matched with?" Hermione asked.

As if to answer her question, an owl flew into the kitchen, dropping a letter into Hermione's lap. Ginny's eyes widened, and she stood abruptly.

"I'd better go see if I have one waiting upstairs," she said frantically before racing out of the flat.

She returned a minute later, clasping a similar envelope in her hands. Hermione's letter lay unopened before her.

"Shall we open them together?" Ginny asked nervously. Hermione nodded and together, they ripped open the seals.

Ginny quickly scanned her letter and her face broke into a wide smile. She threw her hands in the air and yelled, "Thank Merlin! I don't know how he did it, but he did it!"

She looked at her friend's face, which was a cross between confusion and relief. Hermione raised her eyes to Ginny's, which were misted over with tears.

"Who is it, Gin?" she asked.

"Remus Lupin," Ginny said with a blush. Hermione raised an eyebrow, which prompted Ginny to confess. "We've been seeing each other for a few months. We've been trying to think of a way to tell everyone, but now we don't have to. I mean, the Ministry says we have to get married." She paused thoughtfully. "He must have rigged it somehow. Oh, well. Who'd you get?"

"Your brother," Hermione answered.

"Oh, good. I mean, you and Ron have been friends for ages," Ginny surmised. "It won't be that bad."

"Not Ron," Hermione said slowly.

* * *

Molly Weasley, a notoriously early riser, saw the _Daily Prophet_ well before any of her children. She immediately sent Howlers to each of her unmarried children, ordering them to come to the Burrow at once.

Charlie was the first one to Apparate, both the _Daily Prophet_ and his Ministry letter in his hand. Next came Percy, followed by Ron and Harry. Lastly came the twins, still in their pajamas.

"Well?" Molly asked her boys. They all answered at once.

"Wait, one at a time, Charlie, you first," she clarified.

"Her name's Cassandra Martin, from Aberdeen," Charlie answered. "No idea who she is."

"Percy?" Molly inquired.

"Nymphadora Tonks," he answered stiffly.

Molly sighed with relief. "Well, at least we know her," she said, exhaling a deep breath. Percy, however, did not appear relieved. "Harry?"

"Luna Lovegood," he answered with a blush. Ron chuckled next to him.

"At least now you don't have to be nervous about asking her out," he jested Harry.

Harry elbowed him and blushed. "Go ahead and tell your mum who you got."

"Oh, um, Katie Bell," he mumbled.

"I didn't know Katie wasn't pureblood," Fred mused. "Well, I'm lucky that Angelina and I are already engaged. My letter says I'm exempt, as long as we get married in the same time frame."

"I can't believe Bill doesn't have to do this," Charlie said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Lucky bastard."

"Yeah, lucky he's already married with a house-full of kids," Ron said sarcastically.

All the other boys heartily agreed and sat down as well. Ginny Apparated into the Burrow at that moment and smiled broadly at her brothers and mother.

"Oh, my baby!" Molly wailed. "Dare I even ask?"

"It's okay, Mum," Ginny said. "I've been matched with Remus Lupin."

Molly fainted to the floor, and it was several moments before she came back around. When she did, she was pale and avoided eye contact with her daughter.

"Oy!" Fred exclaimed with a devious glint in his eye. "Georgie hasn't said who his betrothed is."

George's face blushed a deep scarlet and he looked at his hands in his lap. Molly came over to stand next to him and waited for him to speak.

George took a deep breath and said, "Hermione."


	2. Awkward Situations

**Weddings with Weasleys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Part Two- Awkward Situations**

"Hermione Granger?!?" Ron yelled.

"Do you know any other Hermiones?" George retorted.

"Well," Molly said hastily, "I suggest we get started. We have seven weddings to plan! I'll just go drop letters to all the future Weasley wives...and Remus, of course."

"Mum, I'd better go write to mine, especially since we don't even know her," Charlie said. He and Molly hurried upstairs.

"It's like bloody Christmas morning for Mum, isn't it?" Fred joked. His other brothers and Harry scowled at him.

Just then they heard someone tumble out of the fireplace. Ginny smiled excitedly. "I'll go," she exclaimed.

She ran into the living room to find Remus Lupin brushing soot from his robes. He looked up at her and grinned, his hazel eyes twinkling. Ginny ran into his outstretched arms and hugged him fiercely.

"How'd you do it?" she asked in a whisper.

"Kingsley," he replied with a wink. "His wife works over in the Matrimonial Department at the Ministry, and when Kings gave me a heads-up about this law, I told him about us. His wife made sure we got matched together."

"That settles it then," Ginny said beaming. "We're naming our first child after Kingsley."

"Drat, I was hoping to name it after my father," Remus replied with a smile. They stared at each other for a moment before Remus cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, well...I'd been planning on doing this for a while now, before the law was passed, but at any rate..." He pulled small box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee. "Ginny, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Remus!" Ginny cried. "Yes, of course."

What happened next could only be called a series of unfortunate events. Remus pulled the ring from the box at the same time someone tumbled from the fireplace. Hermione stumbled into Remus, knocking the ring across the room. Luckily, Fred and George entered the room at that moment, and George managed to catch the ring.

He crossed the room to return it to Remus, who was now standing and rubbing his injured knee. Unfortunately, George tripped on the rug and landed on his knees in front of Hermione, still holding the ring!

George raised his head up to meet Hermione's gaze. He blushed at the shocked look on her face. "Sorry," he mumbled and thrust the ring back at Remus. The elder man gently pushed the ring onto Ginny's finger just as Molly came into the room.

"Mum, look!" Ginny cried, showing her mother the ring Remus had given her. It was a pink diamond in the shape of a heart, surrounded by a thin band.

"Lovely," Molly commented. "Remus, I must say I'm surprised that you were matched with my daughter, even more than I'm surprised that you were included in the lottery."

"Yes, well, I suppose the Ministry needed every able-bodied male, eh?" he replied nervously.

"Indeed," Molly said curtly. She turned to Hermione and George who were standing there carefully not looking at each other. "Well, I suppose we'd better get started. When do you two want to get married?"

"Molly, dear, might I make a suggestion?" Arthur Weasley interrupted.

"Arthur, when did you get here?" Molly asked.

"Just now, dear," he replied. "I've been in the kitchen with Ron and Harry. Now, as I was saying, why don't we have all the weddings over the course of a week? There's seven weddings, so we can have one each day of the week."

"Arthur, that's a wonderful idea!" Molly cried happily. "Who wants to go first?" she asked as the other bridegrooms entered the room.

No one said anything for several moments, and most of the men looked at the floor as if it held the secret to life on it. Finally Charlie spoke up.

"I'll do it. I'll go first," he said grimly. "I just owled this Cassandra person to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron this afternoon."

"Oh, wonderful!" Arthur said. "Charlie, you'll be Sunday. Now, Ron, how about you next?"

Ron shrugged carelessly. "If it's okay with Katie, that's fine. New term doesn't start for another month." Ron taught Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts, where Katie Bell was the flying instructor.

"I'll be Tuesday," Harry said slightly more enthusiastic than Ron.

"Oh, splendid! Who's next?" asked Molly.

"Me," Percy said bitterly.

"Oh, good, Percy and Tonks on Wednesday," Arthur concluded, jotting everything down onto a calendar.

"Tonks?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Yes, Tonks," Percy said.

"We'll be Thursday," Ginny spoke up, grasping Remus' hand.

"Me and Angelina'll be Friday, then," Fred interjected.

"That just leaves George and Hermione," Molly said happily. "You two on Saturday. Let's say in two weeks?"

"Three, if you don't mind," Remus corrected. "I have...er...somewhere to be in two weeks."

"Full moon," Harry whispered to Ron, who nodded in response.

"Wonderful!" Molly squealed. "Now, why don't you all go talk to your fiancés? In fact, bring them all over for dinner. I'll owl Bill and Fleur to come too!"

With that, everyone dispersed to his or her various homes or jobs. Remus and Ginny Apparated to Ginny's flat to discuss wedding plans and probably shag. Ron Flooed back to Hogwarts to talk to Katie. Harry left out the kitchen door, intent on hiking up the road to the Lovegood's to talk to Luna before their shift started at the Department of Mysteries. Percy immediately Apparated to the Ministry, saying he would have his secretary set up a meeting with Tonks before the day was over. Charlie went upstairs to his old bedroom to sleep, since he'd left Romania very early that morning. Fred hurried to Diagon Alley to open the shop.

George and Hermione were left alone in the living room, too stunned from the events of the morning to go anywhere. She looked over at him and took in his appearance. She hadn't seen him in a while. After she left Hogwarts four years before, she'd only seen George on occasional holidays. And she never frequented Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes if she could help it.

He wasn't tall and lanky like Bill, Percy and Ron. Rather, he was the shorter, stockier build of Mrs. Weasley and Charlie. Hermione had never really noticed it before, but Ginny looked remarkably more like the twins than anyone else in the family. George's shoulders had broadened since he'd left school, and he was wearing his hair longer, almost to his shoulders, but he let it hang loose, rather than pulling it back like Bill did. Right now, however, it was tousled since he'd been rudely awakened that morning. His blue eyes still retained their mischievous glint, and he smiled weakly at Hermione. She noticed, amidst all the freckles on his face, one in the left corner of his mouth. She found herself wondering if Fred also had a matching freckle there as well.

George cleared his throat nervously. "So I guess we're getting married," he said stupidly. He was embarrassed to be standing next to his future wife in nothing but his boxers and a shirt, with messed-up hair and morning breath.

"So it would seem," Hermione replied quietly. "If you don't mind, I need to get to work. I'm late as it is."

"Yes, of course," George replied. "I'll just see you later then." He was slightly disappointed in her reaction, but he decided to dismiss it for now.

"Sure," she said.

* * *

When Hermione entered her office at Gringott's, she wasn't all that surprised to find Bill Weasley waiting for her with his feet propped up on her desk. He smiled warmly at her, but she just rolled her eyes.

"I assume you've heard," she commented dryly.

"Mum just owled me. I've never seen her this excited, not even when Fleur and I found out we were having twins," Bill said. "So in a few weeks time, not only will I be your boss, but your brother-in-law as well. Excellent!"

"It's not," Hermione said sharply. "This is the worst thing that could happen."

"Hermione, it can't be that bad," Bill argued. "George's a nice bloke, comes from good stock."

"How can you joke about this?" she yelled. "I don't want to get married right now! There're so many things I wanted to do before I got married."

Bill dropped his bemused smile and stood. "Hermione," he began, "you can't plan your life out. Something will always throw a kink in it. You just have to go with it. Besides, it's not like you and George are in love. Just get married and live your own lives."

"But we have to have a baby within a year!" she bemoaned.

"What?" Bill cried. "Mum didn't tell me that!"

"Now do see why I'm so upset?" Hermione asked. "Look, I can't talk about this now. We have that meeting with Griphook this morning."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit, then," Bill said in a somewhat defeated tone before he left Hermione to her thoughts.

* * *

Hermione met Ginny for lunch later that day, intent on asking her for advice concerning George. But first she wanted to know about Ginny's and Remus' secret relationship.

"How did you two get together? When did this happen?" Hermione asked.

Ginny grinned and admired her ring again before answering. "It was about six months ago we ran into each other at Flourish and Blotts. He was trying to find a gift for the two Aurors who'd just finished training with him, and we just got to chatting. I mentioned that I ran the Apothecary and was the Potions Mistress there. He asked if I could make the Wolfsbane Potion. You know Remus has never been good with potions. And we just started seeing each other after that. He's quite wonderful."

"I'm glad you're happy," Hermione said, "but why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"Come off it, Hermione, you know how my mum would have reacted," Ginny said bitterly. "This way, she doesn't have a say-so."

"I can't believe I never knew," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Two words, Hermione," Ginny said with a wink, "Silencing Charms." She giggled, and Hermione blushed.

"Well, I can't say I'm not upset you didn't tell me, but I do understand," Hermione said.

"So what about you and George?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"What about us?" Hermione replied. "We have to get married. I'm not happy about it, but it's what I have to do."

"Oh, Hermione, it won't be that bad," Ginny said, patting her friend's hand. "At least you know George and like him."

"He's alright, I suppose," Hermione said with a shrug. "But I wanted to love my husband. And I can't see myself loving George. I mean, he's so immature. He's a perpetual jokester. He can't ever be serious. He's-"

"Standing right here," came a voice from behind Hermione. She turned and looked into George's blue eyes. It was obvious that she'd hurt his feelings.

"George, I'm sorry," she said hurriedly. "I just meant that we're total opposites, and we've never really been great friends. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay," he replied, taking a seat next to her. "I know this is going to be difficult."

"Oh, it won't be so bad, you two," Ginny said.

"Of course you don't care, Ginny. You get to marry someone you actually like," Hermione retorted.

"Hey," George exclaimed, "I take offense to that! I'm not entirely unlikeable!"

"That's not what I meant," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Ginny glanced from her brother to her friend and stood quickly. "I think I'll be going now. See you both tonight." She paid for her lunch and quickly walked away.

"She thinks she's got everyone fooled," George mused. At Hermione's puzzled expression, he said, "Everyone but Mum knows about her and Remus, even Dad. What's even more disturbing is that while my sister is excellent at Silencing Charms, her Locking Charms could use some work. I had the unfortunate opportunity to walk in on them once. Ginny doesn't know, but I was begging Fred to _Obliviate_ me when I got back home." George shuddered at the memory.

Hermione giggled, and George beamed that he'd made her laugh. "Hermione," he began slowly, "I know we to have dinner with my whole family tonight, but I wanted to ask if you were busy tomorrow night?"

"Er, no, I don't think so," she replied. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought I could come over for dinner and we could talk about all this," he said nervously.

"And I supposed you expect me to cook?" Hermione asked angrily.

"On the contrary, I'll cook," George replied. "I just didn't want to invite you over to my place. Fred and Angelina will be there." He wrinkled his nose at the thought, causing Hermione to laugh again.

"That'd be nice, George. Thank you," Hermione replied.

"Well," George said, standing, "I need to get back to the shop. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, tonight," Hermione replied with a small smile.


	3. Dinner Dates

**Weddings with Weasleys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Part Three- Dinner Dates

When Hermione entered the Burrow that evening, it was already bustling like mad. Bill's and Fleur's four children were running around like terrors, while their parents calmly had a conversation with Mr. Weasley. Katie, Tonks, Luna and Angelina surrounded Mrs. Weasley, but Remus and Ginny were huddled in a corner, looking angrily over at Mrs. Weasley. Ron, Harry and Percy looked at the crowd of women in fear.

Hermione found Fred and George hiding in the kitchen and hurried to join them. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Mum's gone nutters," Fred replied. "We managed to escape, but Ron and Percy and Harry haven't been so lucky yet."

"We're just waiting on Charlie now," George said. "Hermione, have you told your parents yet?"

"I owled them earlier," she replied. "I didn't tell them it was a legal thing. That would crush them. I just said that we'd decided to get married and that it was in three weeks."

"So they're going to think we're in love?" George asked in fear. Hermione nodded.

"They'll just be there for the wedding, so we won't have to play it up too much," she said.

"I can't believe Hermione Granger lied to her parents!" Fred exclaimed. "George, you've corrupted her, and you're not even married yet." He howled with laughter.

Hermione glared at him and stormed out onto the back porch. George also glared at his brother. "Lay off, Fred." He was about to follow her, but Molly bustled into the kitchen.

"Is Hermione here yet?" she asked excitedly.

"She's on the porch," George mumbled. "I don't think she wants to see anyone right now."

"George, what have you done already?" Molly asked in exasperation.

"Not me!" he cried in response. "It was Fred."

Molly glared at both boys, ordered them into the living room and went outside to speak with Hermione.

"Hermione, dear, are you all right?" she asked hesitantly.

Hermione quickly brushed tears from her eyes. "I'm fine. I was just about to come back in," she said and forced a smile.

"Let's stay out here for a bit, shall we?" Molly asked kindly. "I wanted to let you in on a little secret."

The two women sat on a small stone bench, and Molly took Hermione's hand in hers. "When I first met you, Hermione," Molly began, "I knew I wanted you to be a part of my family. You always have been, but now it will be official." She smiled at the younger woman before continuing. "The kids don't know this, but Arthur and I had an arranged marriage as well."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "But you seem so in love."

"Oh we are, dear, we are," Molly said. "We met about a month before the wedding. I didn't think I would ever love him like I do, but it all worked out. We just learned to be friends first; love came later. It will for you and George. I can feel it."

"But I'm scared," Hermione pleaded.

"I know, but it will all be okay," Molly assured her. "George does care for you, even if he's not in love with you. He'll take care of you and be good to you, just as you will with him." She stood, pulling Hermione up with her. "Let's go in now, shall we?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. The two women returned to the living room. Hermione found George and intertwined her hand with his. He looked at her and blushed just as Ginny and her mother began arguing.

"But Mum, if Remus and I are getting married in three weeks, what's the harm in moving in with him now?" Ginny asked.

"You're not married yet," Molly insisted. "Besides, what happens if while you're there he wants to get a jump on having children?" Fred and George snickered quietly.

Ginny's face grew red, and she mumbled, "But Mum, you'd want to jump him, too, if you saw how big his-"

"What's that, Ginny?" Molly asked accusingly.

"I was just saying that Remus has a rather large house, and there's plenty of room," Ginny answered innocently.

Molly didn't have a chance to respond before Charlie and his bride-to-be tumbled from the fireplace. All the Weasleys and prospective fiancés stared at the young woman with Charlie. She was quite petite, with short, wispy brown hair and large brown eyes. She was clad in a buttery yellow dress and navy blue cloak.

"Everyone, this is Cassandra," Charlie said. "Cassie, this is my family." He introduced Cassie to everyone and led her over to the sofa to sit. Mrs. Weasley immediately accosted her, while Charlie sauntered over to his brothers.

"Lovely girl," Bill commented. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"She's amazing," Charlie said awe-struck. "Right off, she says that a year ago she had a vision that she'd marry a red-haired chap. She's a Seer. She also said we'd be very happy and have two sons."

Fred's eyes widened with glee. "Go ask her how many kids me and Angelina will have...or if the Cannons will win the Cup this year," he said.

"Fred!" Charlie exclaimed. "I can't do that. How thick can you be?" He shook his head and turned back to Bill. "I couldn't be happier with this match. I mean, she's beautiful, brilliant and a bloody Seer! Plus, she works for the Ministry with International Relations, so she doesn't mind moving to Romania!"

"Good show, old boy," Bill said, clapping Charlie on the back.

Dinner went off without a hitch, and everyone talked and laughed together until very late in the evening. Finally, however, it was time for everyone to return home. Charlie had to go back to Romania, but Cassie had promised to join him in a few days, as soon as she could settle things at her job. George Flooed with Hermione to her flat, so he would know where to come the following evening. They said their awkward good-byes, and Hermione fell into bed, completely exhausted.

* * *

The next evening, Hermione was frightfully nervous. Ginny watched her best friend flit about her flat brushing imaginary dust off the furniture and straighten the books on her shelves.

"Hermione, it's just George," Ginny said with a laugh.

"I know, but I'm nervous," Hermione explained. "I've never been alone with him before. We're meant to talk about the wedding."

"Remus and I have ours all planned," Ginny said proudly. "That reminds me, I would like you to be my maid of honor."

"Oh, Ginny, of course, I will," Hermione gushed. "I want you to be mine too."

Ginny beamed and the two girls hugged. "So where are you and Remus having the wedding?"

"Mum wanted it to be at the Burrow, like everyone else's," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "But we're having it at the same church near Manchester where his parents got married. It's going to be at sunset with loads of flowers and candles."

"That sounds so beautiful, Gin," Hermione said wistfully. "Well, you'd better go before George shows up. He should be here any minute." The two girls hugged again before Ginny Apparated to Remus' cottage in Canterbury. Hermione had the sinking suspicion that Ginny had already moved in with her husband-to-be, despite her mother's objections.

George Apparated into the flat moments later, with a bouquet of daisies in his hand. He presented them to Hermione with a grand bow.

"What're these for?" she asked after thanking him.

"I figured a good husband brings his wife flowers from time to time," he said with a shrug.

"We're not married yet," Hermione reminded him.

Half an hour later, they were sitting down to a lovely dinner prepared by George. Hermione would never admit it, but she was quite impressed that he could cook.

Over dinner, they talked about his shop and her job. George hadn't really been sure what Hermione did at Gringott's, only that she worked for Bill. But he was fascinated to learn that she handled most of the exchanging from foreign and Muggle currency to Wizarding currency. Hermione learned that the joke shop was more successful than she'd thought, especially since both Fred and George lived rather modestly. George told her that Fred was the more creative of the two and preferred inventing the products, though George was better suited to Charms than Fred. George preferred the business side of things, such as dealing with the legal issue and safety concerns. He also took care of all the bookkeeping, whereas Fred dealt with advertising and marketing.

After dinner, they sat on Hermione's sofa to talk about the wedding. They decided to have a small affair in the garden at the Burrow, with Fred as the best man, naturally, and Ginny as the matron of honor.

"Since tomorrow's Saturday, I thought we'd go shopping," George said. "Fred can manage the store by himself."

"Shopping for what?" Hermione asked.

"A ring for one thing," George said with a hearty laugh. "No fiancé of mine is going to be walking about town without a big, vulgar ring on her finger."

"George, I don't need a ring," Hermione said. "Besides, they're terribly expensive."

"But I want you to have one, the best one," George insisted. "I thought you might also want to look for a place to live."

"What's wrong with my flat?" Hermione asked. "I know it's small, but it's nice."

"It's very nice, Hermione, a little too girly for my tastes, though," George said, "and I didn't think you'd want me intruding in your home. I thought we could find a place together, that we both like."

"Oh, yes, I suppose that's a good idea. That's very considerate of you," Hermione said, blushing.

"Hermione," George said slowly, "I know you don't think much of me; I know I've always seemed rather silly to you, but I'm trying to be adult about this situation. I really would like to talk about it."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I spoke with Bill, and he said you had some concerns about giving up your life," he replied.

Hermione tried not to be angry with Bill for sharing her anxieties with George. She knew Bill was only trying to help. And being the only Weasley to actually marry on his own, he must feel some type of obligation to help his brothers.

"I'm just upset that we're being forced into this," she told George. "I know there's no point in appealing the law. We'd never be heard before the month is up. But there are so many things I wanted to do and see before I got married."

"Like what?" George said. Hermione looked at him skeptically. "If it's possible, I'll try and make some of those things happen," he replied simply.

Hermione had to smile at his determination. "Well, for one thing, I haven't been to America yet, and that's something I always wanted to do."

"That," George said with a smile, "I can do. How about we go there for a honeymoon?"

Hermione inched away from him slightly. "George, we don't have to do all that. Really, we don't."

"Oh," he replied in a small voice. "I just thought all newlyweds took a holiday together. But if you don't want to, we don't have to." He looked away from her and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"George, it's not that I don't want to," Hermione said, "thinking about...what happens on a honeymoon makes me nervous."

George's face turned a deep crimson, and he stammered out, "Hermione, we don't have to do that any time soon. I just thought it might be nice to go away for a few days; you know, get to know each other better."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "That sounds lovely, George. Thank you."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Well, I always wanted to own my own home, not just rent a flat, so I could have a garden,"

"Done," he said.

Hermione sighed loudly. "George, you can't just make things happen like that. That's really not helping. You can't make everything all right just because you say so."

"Why not? In case you haven't noticed, Hermione, I'm a Weasley, and we're not exactly known for backing down," he argued.

"But you can't make some things happen," she replied hotly, rising to her feet.

"Yes, I can. I can at least try," he insisted. "What else did you want to do before you got married?"

"I wanted to actually fall in love with the man I would marry!" she yelled. Her face was flushed with anger, and her fists were clenched at her sides.

Instead of getting angry, George merely smiled and stood up to face her. "Well, that's easy." At her puzzled expression, he chuckled. "I won't be able to do it alone; you'll have to help a little."

"What are you talking about?" she asked harshly.

"You can fall in love with me," he replied.

"No, I can't," Hermione replied, struggling to not cry.

"Why not? Are you in love with someone else already?" George asked. "Because this isn't going to bode well if you're already cheating on me."

Hermione's mouth twitched into a small smile. "No," she answered, "I'm not in love with anyone. But I don't think I can love you, George, not as a wife loves a husband."

"Again, I must ask, why not?" he said stubbornly. "You've known me for years; I can make you laugh. And I've got a steady job, a fantastic sense of humor, a great family who already loves you and loads of money. Plus, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm the better-looking twin."

"Yes, you're all those things, George," Hermione conceded, "but it's just not that easy."

"It is that easy," he replied, "you just don't want to admit it."

When she didn't say anything in response, George gave up. "I guess I should be going. How about I come round at noon tomorrow?"

"That will be fine," Hermione replied. "I'll see you then."

"Good night, Hermione," he said softly and kissed her cheek.


	4. Charming Company

**Weddings with Weasleys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

****

Part Four- Charming Company

George and Hermione had a busy Saturday. George came by her flat in the morning, bearing breakfast danishes and muffins. They met Molly in Diagon Alley at mid-morning to choose flowers and food for their wedding. Next, the women forced George into Madam Malkin's to be fitted for his wedding robes. There, he commiserated with Percy, who was also buying new robes. Tonks had decided to follow wizard tradition and wear dress robes as well, though hers were purchased in Hogsmeade.

After the robe fitting, Molly left George and Hermione to help Percy and Tonks plan their ceremony. So George and Hermione left to visit the real estate witch he'd spoke with that morning. She promised to have several listings for them to see that afternoon.

The first house was too far north for Hermione's taste, and it was too cramped for George's style. He wanted a space for an inventing lab as well as a room for Hermione to use as an office.

The second house was an immediate "no." All three wizards felt lingering effects of Dark Magic around the property, so the real estate witch promised to Floo the Ministry so that Aurors could come investigate the area.

The third house they visited was perfect. It was just outside Cambridge, and it was in close proximity to three other wizarding families. The house itself was two-story, and it had a basement which would accommodate George's creativity. It had a large living area, and two of the upstairs bedrooms had fireplaces. There was an extra room just off the kitchen for Hermione's workspace.

As soon as they were left alone, George looked at Hermione and said expectantly, "So?"

"Well," she began thoughtfully, "it is very roomy and cozy. And I like the area very much."

"So?" George asked again.

"I love it, but..." she trailed off.

"But what?" George asked anxiously.

"Give me a moment, I'm thinking," she replied hastily. "It does need a bit of fixing up."

"Hermione, we're wizards," George said with a laugh. "We can fix it up in two shakes."

"I do have some in savings at Gringott's," she said slowly, "and with our combined incomes...I think we can afford it!"

George let out a loud whoop and threw his arms around Hermione, swinging her around. She laughed and hugged him tightly. When he finally released her, she kissed his cheek and grinned at him. George was blushing deeply.

"Sorry, got a little excited," he mumbled.

"It's okay," Hermione giggled. "You're cute when you blush."

George smiled bashfully at her again before hurrying off to tell the real estate witch they wanted to buy the house.

* * *

That evening, George and Hermione had dinner with Remus and Ginny. Fred and Angelina were meant to join them, but they'd decided to visit Angelina's parents to tell them about the wedding.

When George and Hermione arrived at Remus' cottage, it was quite obvious that Ginny had moved in. Boxes of her things were everywhere, and her Potions stores were strewn about in one corner of the living room. George and Hermione exchanged a knowing look.

They told Remus and Ginny of the new house during dinner. The other couple promised to help clean and fix it up over the next week. At the very end, during dessert, Remus and George discussed the Hogwarts governors' appointment of Severus Snape as Headmaster, while Hermione and Ginny whispered "girl talk" across from their fiancés.

They adjourned to the sitting room where Remus opened a bottle of port wine to celebrate their engagements and George's and Hermione's new home. After finishing his glass, George pulled Ginny aside to ask for her help on a Potion he and Fred needed for a new invention.

"So," Remus said with a smug smile, "how's it going?"

"Oh, it's okay, I supposed," Hermione replied with a shrug. "Better than I thought it would." She raised an eyebrow at Remus as she took a sip of her wine. "I needn't ask you how it's going for you two."

Remus chuckled briefly. "You know I love her more than anything, don't you?" Hermione nodded, and Remus turned serious. "I never thought I would find someone, especially at my age. I'd been alone for so long, and I was content with it. But Ginny brings out things in me that had been silent for so long."

"I'm happy for you," Hermione said. "Ginny loves you very much."

"Did you know that when we ran into each other that day, that I didn't even recognize her?" Hermione shook her head, and Remus continued, "Nope, I had no idea who she was. All of a sudden, this beautiful young woman was talking to me, as though we were old friends. Then she mentioned Fred, George and Ron. Now those were names I knew. I was amazed at how Ginny had grown up."

"So you wanted to see her again?" Hermione asked.

He reached and refilled his glass. "Actually, when I asked to see her again, it was strictly for professional reasons. You see, I needed someone to make the Wolfsbane Potion for me, and Ginny seemed highly qualified. I merely assumed that I would see her each month, and that would be that. She was the one to ask for my Floo number and wanted to make plans for a date. I refused, because after all, she'd been my student at one point, and I didn't figure she would want to spend time with me. But she was quite persistent. Weasleys, you know, they never back down," he said with a smile.

Hermione smiled, remembering George had said the same thing. "Yes, I know," she said softly.

Remus leaned closer to her and whispered conspiratorially, "Let him."

Hermione looked to him for explanation, but George and Ginny returned to the room. Since it was getting late, George and Hermione Apparated back to their respective flats. However, after a moment, George Apparated to Hermione's flat, looking pale.

"Mind if I stay here for a bit?" he asked. "Fred and Angelina are home." He offered no further explanation.

"Sure," Hermione replied, indicating the seat next to her on the sofa.

George sat down, and they made idle chat for a while before George sensed that Hermione wasn't in the mood to talk. He opened the Potions book he'd borrowed from Ginny and began to read. Hermione also opened a book, but instead of reading, she studied George.

His brow was furrowed in concentration as he read. He had a habit of thumbing the pages of the book as he read, and occasionally he would lick his lower lip unconsciously. He also made affirming grunting noises whenever he read a particularly fascinating part. Had it been anyone else, these idiosyncrasies would have driven Hermione batty, but George was positively adorable.

After an hour, she finally gave up reading and laid her head on George's shoulder. He glanced at her briefly and said nothing. Hermione decided it was a nice shoulder. It wasn't bony or skinny like Ron's or Harry's, but muscled and soft. She liked the way it flexed under her cheek as he reached to turn the pages. This was a shoulder that she wouldn't mind resting her head on in the future.

Another half-hour passed, with only George's grunts filling the silence. During that time, George noticed that Hermione had wrapped her hand around his upper arm and gently stroked the skin just under the sleeve of his shirt. Whether she was doing this on purpose or not, he didn't know; nor did he particularly care. He just knew that it felt nice.

When he finally reached the end of the section in the book, he closed it and arched forward, stretching his back. Hermione sat up, yawning.

"I'd better go," he said. "It's late, and you, Miss Granger, could do with some sleep."

Hermione smiled in response, stifling another yawn. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, remember the birthday party?" he reminded her.

"Oh, right," she replied, slightly puzzled. "It's Bill's and Fleur's oldest...is it your niece or nephew?"

"How should I know?" George asked. "They've got a bloody herd over there. Shall I get a gift from the both of us?"

"Please," Hermione said. "I don't pretend to know anything about children."

"Okay, I'll pick up something at the shop tomorrow morning," George decided.

"George!" Hermione cried. "You can't get something like that for a child. It could be dangerous. Get a book or something practical."

"You're right," he agreed. "You don't know anything about kids. If I get something practical, I'll get laughed out of the family." At her stern gaze, he relented. "I'll see what I can find."

"Good," Hermione said triumphantly. She sighed quietly as George leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Come by the shop at two tomorrow afternoon, and we'll go from there," he said, stroking the back of her head. She agreed, and he Apparated away.

* * *

When Hermione entered the joke shop Sunday afternoon, an attractive Weasley redhead greeted her.

"There's my favorite fiancée," he said. He swept across the room and engulfed her in a warm hug.

"Last time, I checked, _Fred_, I wasn't Angelina," Hermione replied cheekily.

He looked at her in shock. "You ruined my fun," he pouted. "How'd you know it was me anyway?"

"I'm curious as well," George said from the doorway.

Hermione giggled at their skeptical expressions. "Well, George has a freckle in the corner of his mouth, and I noticed when I walked in that you don't, Fred," she answered.

Fred laughed at her. "You are the most observant witch I know, Hermione," he said before heading into the back storeroom.

Hermione turned to George, expecting a smile, but instead he was wearing a suspicious expression. "What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. "I'm just surprised, that's all. So where is this freckle exactly?"

"Right here," she said, reaching up and gently brushing her finger across the blemish and inadvertently grazing his lips. She pulled her hand away hurriedly, but George closed his eyes in disappointment at the loss of touch.

"We'd better go," he said rather gruffly.

They Apparated to the Burrow, which had been decked out in festive colors; balloons levitated in every corner, and the kids were running around and screaming. Hermione immediately tensed up, and George chuckled next to her.

"Get used to it," he whispered to her. At her stunned expression, he explained, "I just meant that they're always like this when there's cake involved."

They greeted everyone, and Hermione and George fell into conversation with Ron and Katie and Fred and Angelina. Apparently, Fred had told them of his trying to fool Hermione earlier, but she was having none of it. They all laughed, but Ron, who said, "Nothing ever gets past Hermione. Trust me, Harry and I've tried more than once."

Katie poked him in the side, and he laughed and put his arm around her waist. Hermione flinched. Suddenly she felt bad about being so cold towards George. To compensate, she slipped her hand into his, causing him to jump. She was afraid he didn't want her touch, so she tried to pull her hand away, but George gripped it tightly and pulled her closer to him.

As it turned out, George and Hermione discovered that it was Bill's and Fleur's daughter Marie's seventh birthday. She was a bright smiling girl with strawberry blond hair. She had Fleur's eyes, but she looked like a miniature version of Bill.

When it was time to open her presents, George said to Hermione, "Don't worry; no canary crèmes, I promise."

When Marie ripped the wrapping, she pulled a card out. Bill, sitting behind her, read it aloud to everyone. "Happy Birthday! Hope you can put this to good use. It's never too early to learn. Love from Uncle George and Aunt Hermione."

Marie beamed at George, who seemed to melt at the gaze of his young niece, and opened the box. Inside she found a book, _A Thousand Harmless Ways to Jinx Your Family_.

Bill glared jokingly at George and said, "Hermione, I expected you to have more of an influence on him."

"She told me to get a book," George said innocently, before kissing Hermione's cheek, amidst everyone's laughter.

As they watched Marie open the rest of her gifts, George, still holding Hermione's hand, began to trace small patterns on her palm with his thumb. She shivered at the intimate touch but secretly hoped he wouldn't stop.

Cake came next, and Marie sat like a perfect young lady- no doubt her mother's breeding- and waited for Molly to serve her. Her uncles, on the other hand, clamored and grabbed, making a huge mess. Molly scolded her sons, and for a brief moment, Hermione's life flashed before her eyes. And she saw herself in Molly's place, scolding a brood of red-headed children. Tears came to her eyes, and she smiled at the thought.

George noticed Hermione's sudden change in expression and gently tugged on her hand. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she replied. "Just had a little something in my eye."

"In your eye?" he asked with a devious wink. "Sure it wasn't on your nose?" Before she could answer, he poked her nose with a frosting covered finger.

She giggled at him, and went to wipe it off. Instead, George snatched the napkin from her and kissed her nose, taking most of the frosting with him. This gesture did not go unnoticed by the others, and cat-calls soon erupted from Fred and Ron. Hermione became thoroughly embarrassed and kicked George under the table.

Later, when all the women were helping clean up, Fred cornered his twin on the porch. "So," Fred began, "you're just a bit obvious, aren't you?"

"What are you on about, Fred?" George asked.

"You and Hermione, my dear twin," he said, smiling broadly. "You fancy her, don't you?"

"She's a nice girl," George said absently.

"Come off it, Georgie-boy," Fred pressed. "You're acting like a ruddy schoolboy!"

"Fred, you're nutters," George insisted. "I'm marrying her on orders from the Ministry, and that's it! Now, bugger off before I get mad."

"Okay, okay," Fred relented. "But I know you better than anyone else, George, better than you know yourself sometimes, and it's obvious that you're head over for Hermione. Don't think I don't know about your little crush back at Hogwarts. I often wondered why you didn't ever do anything about it back then. But no matter. The question is, what are you going to do about it now?" He patted his brother on the shoulder. "Think about it."

George glared at the retreating back of his twin before Hermione found him. "What was that with you and Fred?" she asked, concerned. She'd never really seen George look angry with Fred.

"It's nothing," he replied harshly. "My brother's just a sodding git, that's all."

"George!"

"I'm sorry, he just is such a bloody prat sometimes," George retorted.

"It's okay," she said, patting his hand. "Don't let him get to you. Honestly, I don't know how Angelina puts up with him."

George smirked at that comment. Feeling slightly better, he put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on," he said, "race you for seconds on cake." Laughing, the pair scurried back inside for more of Molly's baking.


	5. The Countdown Begins

**Weddings with Weasleys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Part Five- The Countdown Begins

The other couples were getting along swimmingly. Ron and Katie, having taught together for the past three years at Hogwarts, knew each other quite well and enjoyed each other's company. Much to Ron's pleasure, Katie wasn't interested in all the girly things that went along with a wedding and was perfectly happy to talk about Quidditch for the rest of their lives.

Harry had finally admitted to Luna that he'd harbored feelings for her since leaving Hogwarts, but he hadn't wanted to upset their working relationship in the Department of Mysteries. They weren't in love, but Ginny insisted it was only a matter of time.

Fred and Angelina were probably the happiest couple, having already planned to get married. They merely finalized their plans, and Angelina moved into Fred's flat, much to George's chagrin.

Percy and Tonks were actually getting along quite well. Other than her clumsiness, Percy found he liked her company and was more than happy to discover her knowledge of a vast range of subjects. So, as Percy put it, "At least we'll never grow bored of talking to each other." In turn, Tonks brought out a lighter side to Percy, though he tried his best to not reveal it.

Charlie and Cassie seemed almost a match made in heaven. He was intrigued with her foreknowledge of events, but he never pestered her about it. Both were strongly independent of their respective careers and admired the work each other did. She'd already moved to Romania and was staying with some friends there until they found a new home.

Remus and Ginny were, other than Fred and Angelina, the only couple that was quite obviously in love and happy about their marriage. Molly often looked at them suspiciously, but she never voiced any concerns out loud. Remus and Ginny were often found snogging in various closets, corners and sheds at the Burrow. The other Weasley siblings and their respective fiancées had a pool going as to when Ginny would get pregnant. Hermione and George figured they'd win since Ginny had told Hermione that she was no longer making the Contraceptive Potion now that she and Remus were under the same roof.

Hermione and George had developed some type of companionship quickly. Hermione realized that George was actually pretty sensitive and caring when he wasn't lumped in with Fred, causing mischief. She also learned that he was quite intelligent, when she found him at the Ministry library one afternoon looking up the legalities of a certain spell to use on a product. She'd still insisted that he not buy her an engagement ring, and instead they'd found a lovely matching set of wedding bands.

* * *

One week before the weddings, Ginny went shopping for her wedding dress and insisted on dragging Hermione with her. Ginny claimed she couldn't handle her mother by herself. Hermione reluctantly agreed, especially after Bill gave her the rest of the day off, and the three women headed up to Hogsmeade to start their search.

As Ginny immediately began searching through racks of robes and dresses, Molly and Hermione sat and waited.

"I don't know why she's so excited about this wedding," Molly said to Hermione in a whisper. "You'd think she really wanted to marry the man."

"Hmmm," Hermione responded. Lying to Molly Weasley was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I know this is the biggest day in a young woman's life, but for heaven's sake, it's just Remus," Molly continued. "I don't even know how he got included in the lottery, being a werewolf and all. Plus, he's so much older than Ginny." She sighed and shook her head. "But at least I know he'll take care of my baby, even if she can never really love him." She pulled a handkerchief from her bag and dabbed at her eyes.

"I suppose the others have found dresses?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yes," Molly replied with a wistful smile. "Fleur took Cassie shopping last week. Katie and Luna are both wearing their mother's gowns, and you know Tonks got hers last week. Angelina's had hers for ages."

"I'm sure they're lovely," Hermione mused.

"You've already bought your dress as well, then dear?" Molly asked Hermione

"Well, I didn't buy a new dress," Hermione admitted. "I have a nice set of dress robes I can wear."

"What?" Ginny yelped. "You haven't bought your wedding gown? But you have to!"

"It's okay, Ginny," Hermione said. "I'd rather not. We're not having a big, fancy thing anyway."

"But Hermione," Ginny whined, "that doesn't matter. You should look like a bride on your wedding day, in a big, white fluffy gown. Will you at least try on a few with me?"

When Hermione agreed, albeit rather hesitantly, Molly smiled to herself and watched the two young women play dress-up in the wedding dresses.

Finally Ginny had found her dress, a flowing, white princess gown, with short sleeves and lots of tulle. It even came with a tiara and veil.

Hermione had tried on two dresses, and while she liked how they looked, she couldn't bring herself to get all excited about marrying George. However, when she came out of the dressing room in the third gown, Molly and Ginny gasped. Ginny's face broke into a broad grin, and Molly started crying again.

"Hermione," Ginny breathed, "you look so beautiful. I swear, if you don't buy this dress, I'll buy it for you."

Hermione bit her lip and turned to look in the mirror. It was true. The dress was gorgeous, and Hermione looked perfect in it. It was a halter-style gown, with some intricate beading on the bodice, and the skirt flowed out at the waist to a long train.

"It doesn't have a veil," she said sadly, more to herself than anyone else.

"If you wanted, you could wear mine," Molly said, sniffling. "I was going to give it to Ginny, but since she's found one..."

"I'd be honored," Hermione said smiling. "Thank you."

Several tissues for Molly later, the three women left the shop, gowns in hand and returned to the Burrow.

* * *

That evening, as had become routine, George Apparated to Hermione's flat after closing the shop. He'd rationalized that they'd better get to know each other better, including each other's habits and pet peeves. And what better way to do that than to spend a lot of time together. This particular evening, Hermione attempted to cook.

Brilliant witch that she was, Hermione was completely clueless in the kitchen. Living alone had reinforced this fact, since she never really had to cook for anyone but herself. But for some reason, she wanted to impress George, so she attempted a simple pasta dish with a cake for dessert. However, it was not going according to plan.

When George arrived in the flat, his nose was immediately inundated with a pugent odor, smelling of burned cheese, and there were wisps of smoke coming from the kitchen. Worriedly, he hurried into the room and gasped in shock at the sight that met his eyes.

Smoke was coming from the oven; sauce was spattering out of a pot onto the stove and counters; and in the middle of the mess stood Hermione, covered in flour, hair a mess, and looking ready to hex anything that moved.

Before he could stop himself, George began to chuckle, and at her annoyed expression, that chuckle grew to a hearty laugh. Soon, tears were streaming down his face, and his stomach was cramping from laughing so hard. Hermione stood there, hand on hip, waiting for him to finish.

"Honey, I'm home?" he suggested through laughs.

"It's not funny," Hermione said sulkily. "I graduated at the top of my class and got as many N.E.W.T.S. as Percy. Why can't I just cook a damn dinner?"

Before George could respond, the top to the saucepot flew off and hit Hermione on the arm. She howled in pain as the lid clattered to the floor. George ran to her side, waving his wand at the stove, distinguishing the flames from under the pans.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. He gently pulled her hand from her arm and hissed at the red burn forming on her skin. "Come on and sit down," he said gently, leading her to a chair at the table. He sat across from her and held her hand while he examined the wound.

Hermione was still crying, and he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, murmuring in her ear. He stroked her back until she calmed down and kissed her forehead.

He pointed his wand at the burn, poised to utter a Healing spell, when Hermione pulled her arm away from him. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked tentatively.

"Hermione," he said, his eyes twinkling, "do you know how many burns and wounds I've healed off Fred and me over the years?" His face turned solemn. "Besides, I would never hurt you."

He cast the spell, and Hermione watched as the wound healed itself until it was almost invisible.

"See, there won't even be a scar," he said proudly, brushing his hand over the wound.

"Thanks," she replied softly. "I'm sorry about dinner. I was trying to do something nice for you."

"S'okay," he said with a shrug. "I'll fix it. I like cooking. Excellent stress reliever."

He stood and walked over to a cupboard and extracted a wine glass and a bottle of white wine. He chilled it instantly with his wand and filled the glass. Setting it down in front of her, he said, "Here, you relax, and I'll see what I can salvage from dinner." Hermione watched as he rolled up his sleeves and cautiously peered into the pots.

Half an hour later, they were sitting down to a lovely dinner, which George said he'd barely had to rescue. She ate sheepishly and blushed when George winked at her. She really was beginning to enjoy his company.

After dinner, he helped her pack up some things in boxes, and they took them over to the new house, which George, Fred and Remus had fixed up in the last week. Hermione was quite pleased with the way it had turned out.

George and Hermione each had their own room, though they didn't tell anyone else. George wanted her to be comfortable in her own home, and he felt it would be presumptuous to assume they would share a bed straight away. He carried the boxes of her clothes into "her" room, and she put her books away on the shelves in the living room.

Once it began to get dark, the returned to the flat. "Do you want me to stay a while, or are you too tired?" George asked.

"Well, I was going to take a bath, but if you want to keep me company, that's fine," she replied.

"Keep you company?" he sputtered. "Are you serious?"

"I meant after I get into the bath, you git," she admonished lightly. "Just give me a minute."

She disappeared into the loo and started the tap, pouring some bath bubbles in as the water filled the tub. Several moments later, she called to George, "Okay, you can come in now."

George slowly walked to the loo, as a man walking to a hanging. His breath hitched as he opened the door and saw her buried under millions of bubbles. Her head, with her hair messily atop it, was the only thing visible. He sat awkwardly on the toilet lid and tried to cross his legs, but it proved to be too uncomfortable.

They spoke about the upcoming weddings, about who seemed the most excited, nervous or frightened. They decided, other than the couples actually in love, Charlie was the most excited. Working with dragons did not leave time for a social life, so Charlie was thrilled that all the hard work of dating had been conveniently taken out of his hands.

Percy was quite nervous. Other than Penelope Clearwater, he'd never had a girlfriend. Penny had broken his heart when she'd taken up with Oliver Wood, though Percy had forgiven her over the years, and he'd actually been best man at hers and Oliver's wedding. But now that he'd been matched with Tonks...well, it had lightened him up, if that was possible. Tonks seemed thrilled as well. She'd actually had a crush on Charlie at one point, but he had not returned her feelings. She loved the Weasleys and thought they were a wonderful family. So she was glad to be marrying into the clan.

Without a doubt, Ron was the most nervous. He liked Katie fine, but he wasn't ready for marriage. Every time their wedding came up, he paled and couldn't form a coherent sentence. Hermione giggled at George's imitation of his youngest brother. Ron had hoped to remain a bachelor for a while, and he was not happy about marriage being forced upon him.

"It's getting late," George said in a slightly disappointed tone an hour later. "I'd better go."

"I need to get out before I turn into a prune," Hermione said. "Could you...?"

"Oh, yes," George said getting up, "of course." He went back into the living room and waited until she came out wrapped up in a fluffy robe. He kissed her cheek and said, "Sleep well."

As he Apparated away, George knew he'd have to take a shower when he got home...a cold shower.

* * *

Before Hermione had even realized it, the week of weddings had arrived. With each passing day, Hermione grew more nervous. The other couples, including Ron and Katie, had become somewhat affectionate with each other. Even Percy and Tonks were caught by Harry one afternoon kissing on the sofa at the Burrow. Yet, George and Hermione never went beyond small pecks on the cheek and brief handholding. It wasn't that Hermione wasn't attracted to George. He was very handsome, and she often found herself fantasizing about him. But she was unsure if she could be a proper wife in that department for a while.

On Sunday afternoon, George Apparated to Hermione's flat to escort her to Charlie's wedding. He and Cassie had decided to have it in the small chapel at the Ministry headquarters. Most of Hermione's things were already moved to the new house or boxed up, waiting to be moved. George managed to not trip over anything as he walked to Hermione's bedroom door, where he knocked softly.

"Are you ready?" he called.

"Yes, I am," she replied opening the door. "This week is going to be awful, having to find something different to wear to each wedding. You men have it so lucky, just having to wear dress robes."

George snickered. "You won't be saying that after I pay to have this get-up cleaned every day." He stopped laughing when he saw Hermione standing in front of her mirror, struggling to fasten a necklace. "Here, let me," he said.

He took the necklace from her, ignoring the shocks that went through his system when their fingers brushed, and fastened the clasp behind her neck. He fixed her hair from where he'd moved it and looked up into the mirror to find Hermione staring back at him.

She smiled weakly at him and said, "You know, we don't make a bad-looking couple."

George blushed and smiled. "Well, one of us looks good anyway. You're really quite lovely, but I've got this tomato hair and these awful freckles."

Hermione turned and reached up to touch his hair. "I like your freckles," she said softly. "I always have. And I like your hair longer, like you have it now, instead of when it was shorter."

"Thanks," George whispered in response. He cleared his throat. "We'd better go. We don't want to be late."

Since the Ministry office was a few blocks away, they decided to walk and enjoy the summer air. They walked in silence for a while before Hermione spoke. "Are you getting nervous?" she asked.

"About the wedding?" George asked. "No, not really. I like being the center of attention." He winked at her. But she stopped in her tracks and glared at him.

"Can you please be serious for once in your life?" she asked irritably.

George paused in his steps and turned back to her. "Excuse me, Hermione, but I was making a joke, and you know it. You can't expect everyone to be serious all the time. Get over yourself!" He turned to keep walking, but Hermione stayed planted where she was.

"George Arthur Weasley, how dare you!" she shrieked. "I know you were joking. I was trying to have a serious discussion with you, but apparently you just can't handle it."

George turned back to face her again and closed the space between them. "How was I supposed to know you wanted to have a serious discussion? All you asked was if I was nervous, and no, I'm not. If that wasn't what you wanted to ask, you should have spoken more clearly. I'm not a bloody mind-reader, you know."

"I'm not going to argue with you in the middle of the street," Hermione said calmly before brushing past him and continuing to the Ministry office.

"Hermione, wait," George said with a sigh. He caught up with her and saw that her face was set in a stony expression. "I didn't mean to upset you. But no, I'm not nervous about the wedding. As for the rest, I'm scared out of my wits. Does that satisfy you now?" he asked, grabbing her elbow.

Hermione burst into tears and blubbered, "George, I'm scared too. I'm afraid of being married and knowing that we have to have children. I'm afraid of having...relations with you!"

George had to stifle a laugh, seeing how upset she was. So instead, he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Am I that repulsive?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Hermione, don't cry. It's okay. Don't be scared." She sobbed a bit more, and George tried again. "Look, obviously we need to talk about all that, but I don't think the Ministry office right before my brother's wedding is the place or time. Okay?"

Hermione pulled back from him and nodded weakly. "You're right. I'm sorry for getting so upset."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," George said with a shrug.

They made it to the chapel just in time for the wedding to start. It was a lovely wedding, as simple and small as it was. Molly cried through the vows and when Charlie and Cassie awkwardly kissed at the end. During the kiss, Hermione stole a glance at George and noticed that he was looking at her as well. She blushed and wondered what it would be like to kiss him.


	6. Whose Wedding Is It Anyway?

**Weddings with Weasleys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Part Six- Whose Wedding Is It Anyway?

Monday afternoon brought Ron's and Katie's wedding. Theirs was, without a doubt, the funniest. Ron flubbed his vows, causing Katie to giggle through the rest of the ceremony. Instead of kissing at the end, they pecked each other's cheeks. It was then that Fred leaned to George and whispered, "Reckon we ought to tell him that it's going to take more than that to make a baby?" George snickered loudly, and Ron and Katie both turned and glared at him. Hermione looked like she was going to scold him until he told her what Fred had said. She then joined in with his laughter.

Harry's and Luna's Tuesday evening wedding could have been a fiasco. There was so much publicity, and the public was outraged that the Ministry had arranged a marriage for The-Boy-Who-Finally-After-All-These-Years-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord. However, it didn't take long for everyone present to see how much Harry and Luna adored each other. They both lit candles in honor of Luna's mother and Harry's parents. Those candles remained lit until the end of the ceremony, when they were magically sent to be the first lights in the new couple's home when they arrived.

Wednesday evening, everyone gathered for Percy's and Tonks' wedding. Theirs was steeped in formality and tradition. They were the only couple to be wed by the Minister of Magic, himself. Tonks' parents were thrilled with the match, seeing as how Percy would probably be Minister of Magic one day. The entire event would have gone perfectly, had Mad-Eye Moody not tripped Tonks as she walked up the aisle. She yelped, "Wotcher, Moody! I'm trying to get married, here!" Luckily, she laughed at herself and even provided a little humor of her own, when, as Percy kissed her, she smacked his backside, in a "good-game" fashion. Even Percy laughed at that gesture.

Remus and Ginny's wedding was, by far, the most romantic. Harry, as the best man, led Hermione down the aisle exactly at sunset Thursday evening. Ginny looked like an angel in the candlelight as Mr. Weasley walked her down the aisle. She and Remus both cried through their vows and provided the family with the longest altar kiss of the week. Mrs. Weasley, still utterly oblivious, made Ginny promise to not rush into the children aspect of her marriage. Remus, surrounded by his new brothers-in-law, vowed to have her pregnant within a month.

Remus and Ginny were the only couple, thus far, to have a full reception, complete with dancing. Hermione watched as the newlyweds, so obviously in love, danced around the floor. She was quite startled with she felt a hand gently grasp her shoulder.

"Would my lovely fiancée grace me with a dance?" George asked, bowing formally. Hermione nodded and allowed George to lead her to the floor.

They danced in silence for a while, and Hermione just enjoyed being in George's arms. They were strong and comforting. She let her head rest against his shoulder and played with his hair behind his neck.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" he murmured in her ear.

"Yes, of course," she replied.

"Remember that conversation we almost had before Charlie's wedding?" he began. "Well, I'm nervous about that too."

Hermione pulled back enough to look at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't done that in a while, and I want to make you happy," he admitted, with a shy smile.

"George, I don't think you completely understand," Hermione said slowly. "I was saving myself for my husband." She paused as realization crossed his face.

"Oh, thank goodness!" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly to him. "That's wonderful news."

"How exactly is it wonderful news?" Hermione asked.

George blushed and admitted, "Well, you have nothing to compare it to, so if I'm rubbish, you won't know!" He grinned at her.

Hermione's face instantly went into an expression of anger but quickly relaxed as she burst out laughing. "That's true, I guess," she said through her laughter.

George laughed with her for a few moments before turning uncharacteristically serious. "Herimone, there's no pressure. Whenever you're ready is fine. I don't want to push you."

"Thanks, George," she replied shyly. "I appreciate that."

As the song ended, George led Hermione outside. "I have something for you," he said. "I know you said not to, but I wanted you to have this." He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. The stone itself was round and decent-sized, bigger than Ginny's, and surrounded by a platinum band.

"George, it's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. He grinned and pulled the ring from the box and put it on her finger. "You didn't have to do that."

"I told you, no fiancée of mine is going to be without a ring," he joked.

"It's so lovely. Thank you," she gushed.

"You're lovely, Hermione," George said softly. "I know you don't love me, but I hope I can make you happy."

"You don't love me either," she reminded him, and he blushed.

"That's not entirely true," he said sheepishly. "You see, in my sixth year, I had a hopeless crush on you." Hermione noticed that when he smiled, his freckle in the corner of his mouth broadened.

"No, you didn't," Hermione argued.

"Yes, I did," George insisted. "I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball before old Krummy did. After that, I just never acted on my feelings. I figured I wasn't smart enough or good enough for you, and I knew Fred would laugh at me. So I just never said anything."

"But George, all these years have passed since then," Hermione said, "why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I thought it was just a passing fancy," he explained. "And I never saw you much or spent time with you after you left school. But when the Ministry matched us together, all those old feelings came back."

"George Weasley, are you a hopeless romantic?" she teased lightly.

He shook his head. "I'm not romantic," he said. "I'm too idiotic to do anything remotely romantic."

"That's not true," she said softly, reaching up to gently brush her fingers across his lips and, what she'd come to call, "George's freckle." He leaned into her touch.

Then he suddenly got down on one knee in front of her. "I realize it's a bit late but hopefully damn romantic. Hermione Granger, will you marry me and promise to try and love me?"

Laughter filled Hermione's eyes, and she answered, "Yes."

George stood and grinned at her. "Hermione, may I...kiss you, really kiss you?" he asked nervously. She nodded, and George lowered his lips to hers in a slow and tender kiss. It might have been the most special moment of Hermione's life if Ron hadn't interrupted.

The couple jumped apart, embarrassed, and Ron stifled a smile. "Remus and Ginny are leaving now," he said before turning and going back inside.

George held out his hand to Hermione, who intertwined her fingers with his. Hand in hand, they walked back into the reception hall to bid farewell to Remus and Ginny, at least until the following evening.

* * *

Fred's and Angelina's wedding on Friday night was much more relaxed than all the others had been. Fred had never looked happier, and George smiled proudly as his brother said his vows. However, seeing as it was Fred's wedding, George couldn't resist setting off a bevy of Filibuster Fireworks just as the couple exchanged rings.

Angelina's teammates from Puddlemere provided a broomstick arch for the couple to exit through at the end of the evening. The rest of the family laughed as Fred picked up Angelina and threw her over his shoulder as they Apparated away.

As the Weasleys were cleaning up, Bill found Hermione and gave her a fierce hug. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked, concerned.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'm sure it will be fine. It's been a lovely week, hasn't it?" she asked. "All the weddings have been beautiful."

"Yes, they have," Bill replied. "Er, Ron said he found you and George snogging last night. Is that true?" His tone was teasing and disbelieving at the same time.

Hermione blushed. "He kissed me, yes," she replied.

"And?" he prodded.

"It was amazing," Hermione said with a happy sigh. "He's really a wonderful man."

"Didn't I tell you that from the beginning?" Bill asked. "As much of a git he and Fred are together, you won't find a better pair of wizards," he said proudly.

"I know. I'm just afraid I'll disappoint him," Hermione said seriously.

"You won't," Bill insisted with a knowing smile. "George loves you, don't you know?"

"No he doesn't," she denied. "Besides he hasn't ever told me that, just that he had a secret crush on me in school," she said.

"It wasn't that secret," he mumbled. "From what I hear, everyone knew." He turned to Hermione and took her hand, squeezing it. "Just let him love you, will you? You won't regret it."

Hermione nodded in response and smiled at him. "I promise."

He hugged her and kissed her cheek before returning to his family.

Just as Hermione was about to leave, George came to say goodnight. He took her hand and led her to the back of the Weasleys property towards the pond. "Only one more day," he said softly. "Are you still scared?"

"Not anymore," she admitted softly. "George, I think we'll be happy. I really do."

"I hope so, Hermione," he whispered.

"Do you think Fred has anything planned for tomorrow?" she asked.

"I think the better question is _what_ does Fred have planned for tomorrow," he said with a smirk.

"You know, I'm not even going to try and stop him," she said with a sigh. "There's no point."

"It will be fine," George assured her. "Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of my brother."

"You're right," she replied confidently. "Besides, it will take all my time and energy to make myself beautiful before tomorrow night."

George brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "You don't even have to try to be beautiful. You just are," he said softly.

"George, I don't want you to ever think you're not good enough for me," she said. "You're very special and not at all what I thought you were like. I like the George Weasley that I've gotten to know the last few weeks, and I'm honored to be marrying you tomorrow."

George responded by kissing Hermione and wrapping his arms around her. When he broke the kiss, he winked and said cheekily, "There's your last kiss as a single woman. Hope you enjoyed it."

She giggled and said, "I gather I'll enjoy kisses as a married woman even more."

"Oh, you will," he replied. "That's a promise." He took her hand again, and said, "Come on, we'd better get back."

They walked, hand in hand, back to the Burrow, oblivious to the watchful eyes of Molly Weasley from her kitchen window.

When they reached the porch, George turned to Hermione and looked into her eyes. "All right, one more," he said before kissing her once again. When he pulled away, he said, "But that's the last one until tomorrow."

"George Weasley, I believe you're getting sentimental on me," she said.

"If you tell anyone how mushy I've become, I'll have to divorce you," he threatened.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "your secret's safe with me." She reached up to kiss his cheek. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Weasley," she said before Apparating back to her flat.


	7. Mr & Mrs George Weasley

**Weddings with Weasleys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Part Seven- Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley

The next morning passed in a hurried blur for Hermione. Her mother arrived very early and immediately began working on her daughter's hair and make-up, though Hermione insisted she didn't want a big fuss. Ginny showed up shortly after breakfast, beaming and glowing like a newlywed. She teased Hermione that soon she'd be glowing too.

At noon, the rest of the Weasley wives, except for Molly, arrived. Fleur and Cassie managed to distract Hermione's mother long enough for Hermione to wash her face and let Ginny redo her hair. Katie and Luna made sure Hermione's gown was fitted perfectly. Tonks and Angelina kept popping back and forth, making sure George was under control. Angelina insisted he was quite nervous.

Finally it was time to go to the Burrow for the ceremony. Hermione's father walked her down the aisle and shook hands with George. Hermione smiled nervously at George.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, squeezing her hand, before they turned towards the minister.

The rest of the ceremony seemed foggy to Hermione. All she knew was both Molly and her mother cried through the entire thing. When George slid the band onto her finger, Hermione looked up into his eyes and noticed that they were slightly misted over. She smiled weakly at him, her heart clinching.

Finally the minister pronounced them husband and wife, and Hermione's breath hitched as George kissed her. It wasn't the short, familial peck they'd "practiced." Instead, he kissed her passionately and deeply. There was nothing Hermione could do but close her eyes and enjoy it. It was in that kiss, their first as husband and wife, that Hermione knew that Bill had been right, that George loved her.

When he finally broke the kiss, George whispered, "Sorry about that. I guess I got caught up in the moment."

Hermione merely blushed and nodded. George took her hand and led her back up the aisle to the back paddock, where Molly had the reception tables set up.

After toasts had been given, Hermione's parents still believing that she and George were madly in love, and everyone was enjoying their cake, George pulled Hermione aside to apologize again.

"I'm really sorry about the kiss," he said earnestly, "especially the open mouth and all that." He smiled sheepishly. "I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"It's okay, George. You didn't, actually. I enjoyed it," she replied with a genuine smile. "It was a nice ceremony, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, what I remember was anyway," he replied. "I was in a daze really." He reached over and took her left hand in his. "You really do look beautiful," he said softly. "I didn't think you were going to do the fancy dress thing."

"Your sister can be very persuasive," she said simply. "It's your mother's veil. She gave it to me to wear." She paused nervously. "Maybe our daughter can wear it one day."

He was slightly taken aback by her words, but he smiled at her just the same. "Hopefully," he said. He cleared his throat and said, "So you'll be glad to know that I thwarted Fred's plans."

Hermione laughed and asked, "What was he planning on doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just charming your dress to change colors as you walked down the aisle," he said nonchalantly.

"How'd you stop him?" she asked incredulously.

"Two simple, yet effective, words," he said with a grin, "Counter charm." They laughed, and George got thoughtful. "You know, we could have a dance, like Ginny and Remus." He waved his wand and soft music began to play. He bowed formally and extended his hand. "Madame?"

She took his hand, and he expertly twirled her into his arms. Hermione never would have thought George to be very graceful or suave, but he surprised her. They danced for several moments in their own little world before Mrs. Granger's laughter floated over and brought them out of their reverie.

"Thanks for the dance, Hermione," he said.

"If you don't mind, I prefer Mrs. George Weasley," she said cheekily.

He grinned at her and kissed her hand. As he leaned up to a standing position, Hermione grabbed his head and kissed him quickly. "Thank you for a wonderful day," she said earnestly. "It wouldn't have been perfect without all your help."

"Yes, I didn't fancy getting slapped by my wife because my brother turned her into 'Hermione and the amazing technicolor wedding dress.'" They laughed, and then turned to look at the crowd still gathered.

"How long do we have to stay?" she asked.

"Not too much longer," he replied, "I'm ready to leave as well. Thank goodness we're the last. I don't think I could take another wedding."

Hermione giggled. "I know. I don't want to go to another one for a long time. Though I imagine christenings will be here before too long."

"Perhaps, Ginny and Remus or Fred and Angelina first," George said thoughtfully. "Of course, I think I caught Percy having an extra spring in his step this morning. But when Charlie asked him why he was so giddy, he just ignored him."

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to go speak to my parents before we go. Come get me in a bit?"

"Of course," George promised before kissing her swiftly on the lips.

She walked away quickly as Fred strode over to his twin, drink in hand. "Should I trust this drink from you?" George asked.

"Never know, do you?" Fred asked with a wink. "You got the better of me today. I'm impressed you thought of the counter charm so quickly." He took a sip from his drink and thought for a moment. "So, did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" George asked innocently. He hesitantly took a sip from his own cup and swallowed it slowly.

"You know bloody well what," Fred retorted. "Have you told her that you love her?"

"I can't do that! She's my wife!" George hissed.

"You can't tell your wife you love her?" Fred accused. "Are you afraid? I would have thought Percy for a coward, maybe Ron, but never you, George."

"No, I'm not afraid," George replied. "I just don't want to scare her or push her away. She's just starting to get close to me."

"Forge, look," Fred said seriously, "you've got to produce one child within the next year. Don't you think Hermione would prefer to go to bed with someone who loves her rather than someone she thinks is just doing it because it's required by law?"

"What? I don't even know what you just said," George replied angrily.

Fred gulped the rest of his drink down in one swallow and glared at his twin. "Just do it, all right?"

George scowled at him before going off to find Hermione. The bid their good-byes to their family, and Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley Apparated to their new home.

Hermione said she was going to go pack for the honeymoon, so George went down to the basement. He and Fred had been working on a special product for a while, and they couldn't get the charm right. He worked on it for about an hour before he went back upstairs.

He heard Hermione in the bath, so he went to the kitchen intent on getting something to eat. Molly had felt it necessary to send food over to the house that morning. She figured they wouldn't be up to cooking for a few days. George was surprised to see that Hermione had already fixed a plate for him and put a warming charm on it.

Just as he was finishing his dinner, Hermione came into the kitchen, looking relaxed and refreshed.

"Thanks for dinner," he said. "I guess I lost track of time downstairs."

"You're welcome. How's it coming down there? Figured out the kinks yet?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

He sighed loudly and Banished his empty plate and fork to the sink. "Almost. I know what the problem is; now I just have to fix it. But it can wait until we get back," he said. "Have you packed yet?"

She nodded in ascent. "I think I'm going to go get ready for bed," she said. She stood, kissed the top of George's head and rubbed his shoulder.

"Me too," he replied. "Good night, Hermione." She didn't respond but disappeared into her room, closing the door tightly behind her. He looked wistfully at her closed door before heading off to shower before bed.

As George went into his bedroom after his shower, though not cold this time, he was quite surprised to see Hermione's clothes hanging next to his in the closet. He was even more surprised when, after he'd climbed into bed, Hermione came into the room, closing the door behind her. And George nearly died of shock when Hermione rounded the bed and climbed in next to him.

"I thought we should just get used to it," she said with a sheepish smile. George, still in shock, just nodded in reply.

Hermione extinguished the candles with a wave of her wand before settling into the bed and pulling the covers up over her. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. She finally settled on her side, facing her husband. George, meanwhile, sunk down into the bed and stayed flat on his back, not moving a muscle.

"Are you comfortable?" Hermione's voice broke through the darkness.

"Mmm," George replied. He never thought he'd actually be lying half-naked next to Hermione on their wedding night.

"George?"

"Yes, Hermione?" he replied, his voice a touch higher than normal.

"Could you...I mean, if you wanted to...would you..." Hermione stammered.

"What is it?" George prodded, turning on his side to face her.

"Kiss me goodnight?" she asked in a small voice.

Without hesitation, George found Hermione's lips and kissed her as passionately as he had early in the day, leaving them both breathless. When he finally pulled away, he quickly whispered, "I love you." He thought he would regret saying it, but he found himself quite relieved to voice his feelings.

Hermione replied, just as quietly, "Thank you." She kissed him once more, then settled into his arms and fell asleep. Not long after, George fell asleep, enjoying the feel of his wife in his arms.


	8. Disrupting the Routine & Epilogue

**Weddings with Weasleys**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Part Eight- Disrupting the Routine and Epilogue

Their schedules upon returning from their week-long honeymoon to America soon became routine. They would wake in the morning; then George would shower and dress first, while Hermione drank her tea and read the _Prophet_. Then, George would Apparate to the shop, and Hermione would get ready for work. In the evening, they would have dinner. Most of the time, George would cook, but sometimes they would go out or have dinner at the Burrow or with their siblings. At night, they would climb into bed, George would tell Hermione he loved her and kiss her, and she would curl up in his arms and sleep.

This went on for a month, until the day before Hermione's twenty-third birthday. As George was cooking dinner that evening, they discussed the events of the day. Hermione mentioned that Ginny and Remus wanted everyone at the Burrow for dinner the next evening.

"I'm sure they're pregnant," she stated simply. "I should hope so. It's our week in the pool."

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten about that," George said with a devious smile. "I'd better Floo everyone and tell them to bring their money."

As he set their plates on the table, he pointed his wand in the air, and called "_Accio_, Hermione's birthday present!" A wrapped box came flying into the room. George caught it deftly and set it in front of Hermione.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow," he said with a smile. "I hope you like it."

"George, I don't know what to say," she replied while ripping the paper from the box. Inside, she found a soft leather briefcase with her initials, _HGW_, monogrammed onto the front. "It's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Thank you. I love it!" She leaned to kiss his lips briefly.

"Hermione, don't think me a bad husband, but I haven't got anything special planned for tomorrow. I mean, since we have to go to the Burrow, but I didn't know if you wanted to do something after," George said ashamedly. "Is there anything special you'd like to do?"

Hermione sighed and set her fork down. "Yes, I should like to have sex," she stated.

George dropped his fork loudly onto his plate and nearly choked on his dinner. "You...you should...what?" he stuttered.

"I've been reading about it for the last week, and I've decided I'm ready. So, I would like to have sex tomorrow night, if that's okay with you," she answered.

George stood suddenly from the table and paced. "Hermione, are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, I want to. I really, really want to, but are you positive?"

"Yes," she said simply. "It's been a month, and I don't think I'm being a very good wife denying you this. Plus, if we start tomorrow, it's the right time in my cycle to get pregnant."

George looked away, embarrassed, and cleared his throat nervously. "Hermione, thinking about it like that...well, you're taking all the fun out of it," he said with a smirk. "And I don't feel denied. I told you, I want this to be something you want. But, if you'll let me, I'll show you how just much I love you."

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Yes, I want to."

* * *

The next day went by too slowly for George's taste. He didn't dare tell Fred why he was so nervous and excited, for he'd never hear the end of it. As it was, he and Hermione were going to have to sit through dinner with the entire family that evening, and he hoped that it wouldn't break the mood he'd been in all day.

Over at Gringott's Hermione's day was passing all too quickly. She felt as though she'd barely made it to work before it was lunchtime. And her afternoon literally flew by, and before she knew it, she and George were Flooing to the Burrow for dinner.

Sure enough, Remus and Ginny announced they were expecting their first child in May. All the other siblings and spouses grudgingly paid George and Hermione, who were quite thrilled about their winnings. Shortly after dinner, George and Hermione returned home. George had promised himself that he would let Hermione come to him. He didn't want to pressure her or overwhelm her.

George proceeded through his pre-bedtime routine and was disappointed that Hermione did not once attempt to interrupt him. However, when he emerged from the loo to get into bed, he was shocked to find Hermione perched on the bed, in the button-down shirt George had worn to dinner.

"Now this is a nice surprise," he murmured, crawling onto the bed. He didn't give her a chance to respond and kissed her deeply. She responded eagerly and pulled him towards her.

She ran her hands over the slight bit of red hair on his chest and appreciatively felt the muscles of his torso and back. In all honesty, she'd always preferred his body to Ron's lanky figure.

"Are you sure?" George murmured much to his own dismay.

"Yes, George," she whispered. "I want this. I want you."

George slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off her shoulders as he slowly kissed his way down her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down on top of her as she laid back onto the bed.

"I love you, George," she breathed. His eyes widened in blissful surprise. His heart clinched at her declaration, and he grinned at her.

"Finally!" he exclaimed with a smirk. Looking at her lying breathless before him, his voice softened, and, between kisses, he said, "I love you, too, Hermione."

* * *

An hour later, George lay with Hermione's head on his chest; her bushy hair in his face, and he realized he'd never been happier. Her giggle broke his thoughts.

"Come now, love," he teased, "I can't help it if _all_ of me has freckles."

Hermione snickered even louder. "That's _not_ what I was laughing about. I was just thinking about what you said at Ginny's wedding. I mean, if that was rubbish, then I don't want to know what good is."

George joined in her laughter, and they reveled in their happiness for the rest of the night.

* * *

George woke on the morning of his thirtieth birthday and reached over for his wife. However, all that his hand found was a scrap of parchment. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and read the note.

"_My darling George,_

_Sorry I had to leave you this morning. But Katie had a Healer appointment and needed someone to watch the kids, since Ron had classes. I'll be back soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione"_

He smiled sleepily and leaned back onto his pillow. Since they'd gotten married, Fred and George had alternated working on their birthday, each having their birthday off from work every other year. George would have to work tomorrow, with Fred staying home.

He drifted back to sleep until the cries of a young child woke him again.

"Daddy? Daddy, where are you?" the voice called.

The door to the bedroom burst open, and a five-year-old boy with bright red hair and big, curious brown eyes came running towards George and jumped onto the bed.

Andrew Frederick Weasley had been born eleven months after George and Hermione had married. He was an inquisitive child, very observant and extremely bright. His parents said he got the best of them both.

"Andrew! Did you and Mum just get back?" he asked.

Andrew smiled at his father and nodded enthusiastically. "We went to see Uncle Ron and Aunt Katie. Aunt Katie had to go to the Healer. She didn't look sick, but her tummy's getting real big."

"Yes, that's because she's going to have a baby," George said. "Remember, Uncle Ron told us?"

"Yes, she found out today she's having a girl," said Hermione from the doorway. She looked rather haggard.

"Another girl?" George said laughing. "I bet Ron was in a snit."

"Well, can you blame him?" Hermione asked. "Three girls already in five years, and now another one's on the way. They certainly went from cheek-pecking to baby-making in record time."

She came over and kissed her husband while ruffling her son's hair. "Andrew, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" George asked, confused. He'd been looking forward to spending time with his family today.

"He's going to spend the day with his cousin," Hermione replied.

"Which one?"

"Sirius," Andrew answered excitedly. "I don't want to play with Albus or Minnie. Last time I was over there, Albus turned me into a canary." Albus and Minnie were Fred's and Angelina's children. They took after their father and created mischief wherever they went.

"Well, you make sure you tell Aunt Ginny and Uncle Remus hello for me, okay mate?" George asked.

"Yes, Daddy," he replied. He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "You know what? Aunt Ginny said that Uncle Remus and his friends used to turn into animals every month at school. And Aunt Ginny told Mummy that Uncle Remus is an animal at other times too, but only after Sirius and John are in bed."

George and Hermione looked at each other and stifled their laughs at Andrew's innocent conversation.

Sirius had been born nine months to the day after Remus' and Ginny's wedding. Molly spent much of the time after his birth insisting to people that he must have been a touch premature, but no matter since he looked healthy. John had followed two years later.

"Let's go, little man," Hermione said. "They're expecting you."

"But why can't I stay with you today?" Andrew whined.

"Because your daddy and I want to spend some time together, but you can stay up late with us tonight when you get back, alright?" Hermione asked.

That seemed to satisfy young Andrew. But his innocent questions weren't over. "But what will you do all day?" he asked. "Will you play games?"

George chuckled. "Yes, I can think of a few games to play with Mummy."

"Like what?" Andrew asked, wondering what had made his mother's face turn so red.

"Never you mind," Hermione said sternly. She turned to George and said, "I'll be back in a moment."

"I'll be right here," he said smiling broadly and leaning back onto his pillow once again.

"I'm counting on it," his wife smirked.

* * *

That evening, after George, Hermione and Andrew returned home from the Burrow, Andrew was put to bed, having been so exhausted from his day at the Lupins. When George found Hermione, she was lounging on the sofa.

"Today has been the best birthday ever," he said with a broad grin. "And I have _you_ to thank." He stretched out next to her and gave her a leisurely kiss.

"George, you know before long Andrew will be going off to Hogwarts," she said.

"Yes, I know, along with all his cousins," he replied, playing with their intertwined fingers. "Hogwarts will have six Weasley's and one Potter all in one year. Bill and Fleur already have Marie there. Luc starts next year, I think." He sighed. "After Andrew leaves, we'll be all alone." His voice had taken a hint of sadness in that statement.

"Yes, I've been thinking about that," she replied.

"Have you now?" he said, getting the lustful look in his eyes that made Hermione's heart beat erratically. "You want to have another baby?" he asked hurriedly. He'd secretly wanted another child or two for a while now. "But your career, what about Gringott's?" he asked.

"Well, I worked until a month before Andrew was born," she reminded him. "And you know Bill will let me work from home if I need to for a while."

"Let's get started then," he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. He kissed her again, and when he pulled back, she laughed.

"I believe we've gotten off to am excellent start today," she said cheekily. "But I suppose practice makes perfect."

She leaned over and kissed him deeply, sending shivers down both their spines. George was continually amazed that, even though they'd been married for almost six years, they still had as much passion as they had their first year of marriage.

"George," she said, "I'm so glad we had to get married. Otherwise, I never would have fallen in love with you. Thank you for being so patient with me in the beginning. It only made me love you more."

"Hermione, I've loved you since I was sixteen," he said in a soft voice. "I'm so happy with you and Andrew and the new one that's going to come before too long." He paused in thought for a moment. "So can we tell everyone we're trying for another baby?"

Hermione giggled. Secrets were a precious commodity in the Weasley family. They were few and far between, and when you had one, someone inevitably winkled it out of you before too long.

"Yes, I suppose we should, but I don't want your mother giving me advice this time," she said. George shuddered at the memory.

"Don't I know it," he replied. "Although I think Dad was worse. He kept telling me which positions to use. I mean, I know they had seven kids, but really! No bloke wants to think about his parents like that."

Hermione giggled. "But his advice worked, didn't it? That's how we got Andrew."

"Don't remind me," he said. "I hate it when my father's right." His expression changed from one of tender and loving to devious. "Speaking of..." he stood, lifting Hermione in his arms and hurried off to the bedroom. "Shall we go to bed, my dear?" he asked teasingly.

She laughed in his arms before sighing happily as they got into bed. "I love you, George. I always will. Don't ever doubt that," she said earnestly.

"I won't, Hermione," he replied in a whisper. "But you couldn't possibly love me more than I love you."

"Care to wager?" she asked.

"You're on Weasley!" he replied, kissing her passionately.

_End_

* * *

A/N- Thanks to all who have reviewed. I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
